


Animal Crossing

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, M/M, based on some amazing fuckin fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Kenma makes a mysterious new friend on Animal Crossing!Based ontheseamazingfanartsof kenma and aoyagi being friends!





	Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> mikey? writing? it's more likely than u think

“Kenma, don’t stay up too late playing games,” Kuroo said, peeking his head into the other’s dorm room.  
It was Friday night, and the moon was out in the sky. This absolutely meant that Kuroo was going to go out — and that Kenma was going to stay up all night playing video games.

“I won’t,” Kenma said anyway, and Kuroo smiled.  
“I really can’t control you. Anyway, see you.” Kuroo waved, and then headed off, hands in his pockets.

Once Kenma was sure the boy had gone off, he pulled out his DS, opening up animal crossing. As he did every night, he opened up his town gates to let Shouyou in, should he be playing.

However, when he was out catching one of those rare stag beetles, a mysterious person arrived at his gate.

 **_aoyagi-san_ ** _has come to visit!_

Aoyagi? Kenma didn’t know anyone by that name. He ran over to the gate, umbrella spinning as he approached the mysterious avatar.

 **Kenma** : ???  
**aoyagi-san:** ????  
**Kenma:** ??????????  
**aoyagi-san:** !!  
**aoyagi-san:** sorry  
**Kenma:** ???????????  
**aoyagi-san:** ;;  
**Kenma:** hi??  
**aoyagi-san:** hi

Kenma watched as Aoyagi headed over to one of his apple trees, pulling out his umbrella and spinning it.

 **Kenma:** apples?  
**aoyagi-san:** !!  
**aoyagi-san** : is it okay if I take some?

Sure, mysterious boy. Come into Kenma’s town, take his apples.

 **Kenma:** sure  
**aoyagi-san:** !

Aoyagi shook the tree, and the three apples fell out. He picked them up, and then turned to Kenma. 

**Kenma:** who are you?  
**aoyagi-san:** !  
**aoyagi-san:** i’m aoyagi hajime  
**Kenma:** kozume kenma  
**Kenma:** want to come to the island?  
**aoyagi-san:** !!!

He seemed okay, at least. Aoyagi followed him as they headed to the boat, stopping once briefly so Aoyagi could sell some stuff to Kenma’s Re-Tail.

**Kenma:** where are you from?  
**aoyagi-san:** chiba  
**Kenma:** thats not that far actually

They arrived at the dock, Kenma paying the toll and waiting for Aoyagi.

**Kenma:** want to hear the song?  
**aoyagi-san:** !!!

To be honest, Kenma hadn’t actually had a friend who wanted to listen to the song. Shouyou often skipped it because he was too eager to get to the island. He didn’t mind, but sometimes he liked how relaxing it was. As Kapp’n sang about his wife, he typed back to Aoyagi.

**Kenma:** nice to meet you

Aoyagi’s avatar did that emotion with the flowers. Kenma felt a smile cross his face, and then was immediately surprised by it.

**aoyagi-san:** nice to meet you too

As they arrived on the island, Kenma immediately went to pick the flowers.

**aoyagi-san:** ?  
**Kenma:** for my friend  
**aoyagi-san:** !

Kenma was surprised to see Aoyagi start taking some as well, but he let him take the flowers he needed.

**aoyagi-san:** my friend shares the town with me  
**aoyagi-san:** i want to surprise him  
**Kenma:** sounds fun  
**Kenma:** my friend has his own ds so he visits my town a lot  
**Kenma:** i opened the gate for him actually  
**aoyagi-san:** ;;  
**Kenma:** dont worry

Kenma finished collecting the flowers, and looked over at Aoyagi’s character, who’d stopped. 

**Kenma:** aoyagi?  
**aoyagi-san:** !  
**Kenma:**!  
**aoyagi-san:**!!  
**Kenma:** lets go catch some sharks

They played until well through the night, all the way through to the night, to the early morning when Kuroo had returned. While Kuroo regarded Kenma with some concern, it had been one of the few times he’d smiled like that while playing a game. Even while playing, sometimes Kenma would have this frustration on his face. Now, the expression on his face was serene at best.

**Kenma:** i should sleep  
**aoyagi-san:**!  
**Kenma:** it was fun playing with you aoyagi  
**aoyagi-san:** you too  
**Kenma:** do you have a line?  
**Kenma:** i’ll add you  
**aoyagi-san:**!!!  
**aoyagi-san:** t2hajime  
**Kenma:** applepi  
**aoyagi-san:** see you  
**Kenma:** definitely

As Aoyagi left his town, Kenma sighed, saving the game and setting the DS to the side. He pulled out his phone, that had already started to buzz.

**littlecrow:** sorry kenma!! i cant play today :(((  
**littlecrow:** but we’ll play tomorrow ok!!  
**applepi:** its ok shouyou  
**applepi:** i found another friend so dont worry

His phone buzzed with the new contact.

**t2hajime:** found you  
**applepi:**

****

**t2hajime:**

****

**applepi:**

The two of them ended up chatting through the night nonetheless.

* * *

“Aoyagi, on your phone again?” Todokoro said as he noticed the quiet boy texting almost rapidly. These kids were way too good at this.  
“Yeah,” Teshima said, sitting next to Aoyagi, trying to see who he was texting. “He made a friend last night, and they haven’t stopped texting since.”  
“You seem annoyed, Perm-senpai,” Naruko said, pulling on his jacket.  
“I’m not annoyed,” Teshima said, and Aoyagi glanced up at him, shuffling closer. He lay his head on his shoulder, and Teshima glowed.

_ He’s totally jealous!  _ Naruko thought to himself, and cackled. “Well, whatever you say!”


End file.
